dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Facing The Ultimate Weapon: Armen vs Android 0
Flesh vs Metal "Crap!" Armen thought, slicing a tree clean in half. "I don't sense any powerful Chi!" He sliced another tree into firewood, and lit it on fire with a small Chi blast. Unlike most day's, he was not in his super Saiyan form. He sheathed his sword, and proceeded to place a huge fish over the fire. "Well I might as well eat." The sound of a rocket taking off was in the distance. Through the afternoon sky, a sole figure was making its way through the clouds like a jumbo jet, maneuvering nimbly and gracefully like an adult eagle. The speed, however, wasn't that of an airline plane, but that of a jet, speeding through the clouds and leaving an invisible aura behind. To anyone else, it might as well have been a jet. Strangely enough, it was not. Unless, jets have gray hair, have a humanoid figure, and wear monk-like clothing in these days. Armen, meanwhile, had finished eating his fish and through the bones back into the ocean and took to the sky. "I might as well look for someone to fight." He muttered and flew off. FLASH! Out of the corner of his eye, the figure saw something erupt from the forest canopy and take off. Out of surprise, he stopped himself, hovering in mid-air. His eyes squinted, as he folded his arms across his chest, not missing a beat as he eyed the movements of another, possibly another fighting force. Could it be another android? Armenspotted something as well, a bit of gray. "What was that?" he thought. "And why couldn't I feel it's Chi?" He stopped as well to look at who he passed up. The figure looked closely. Whatever he had saw had probably noticed his presence. His eyes glowed a slight red, and his vision turned to that of the scanner process. In his eyes, a white outline encircled his mysterious confronter, and numbers came in his line of vision. Scanning....Unknown target. Not of designated mission objective. Oh, well. Whoever he was, he wasn't Goku. With that, he turned and headed in the same direction that he was going in. "What the..?" Armen thought furiously. "He's gonna ignore me?!?!?" He raced after the mysterious figure. "Get back here!" Now what? The man Armen was chasing after couldn't help put pass a slight glare behind him. Normally, he would've been glad to just sit and chat with him. But this situation was far from normal, clearly. Instead of heeding his pursuer, the man took an abrupt dive downwards, straight into the maze of a mountain range. "I'll show him." Armen thought as his hair stood up on end and gained a reddish tint and his irises dissapeared.. A golden aura surrounded him and he picked up speed. "I just wanna talk!" Ahatake called after him. "For the moment." His response was an abrupt stop, and a fast descent towards the ground. He backflipped in the air once, before expertly landing on his feet. He raised his head towards the now-imbued boy, eyebrow raised. "Talk, huh?" He murmured, a faint frown crossing his face. "Funny, considering how you and I are strangers to each other." Armen's hair returned to normal, as did his eyes and power level. The aura also dissapeared. "Yes, but I want to know, why can't I sense your Chi?" A smirk creeped across the man's face. "That's a stupid question." He replied, putting his hands in his makeshift pockets. "Not really." Armen replied. "You look human." His smirk seemed to hold a bit of amusement in it, complimenting his lazy-eyed expression. "And so do you." He countered. "What's your point?" Armen's tail whipped around him. "I'm not human I'm a Saiyan." Armen replied. "But are you human?" Immediately, the man's smug expression turned to one of surprise, as he saw the monkey-like tail. He had overlooked that. Careful not to express it, his mind was now in thought. Should he lie and say he was human? If so, he would somehow have to explain the masking of the ki signature from him, which was hard to do in his case. But if he told the truth, this Saiyan might assume he would be a threat, and he was not in a fighting mood. Not yet, anyway. He decided to take a gamble. "Why, yes I am." He replied calmly. Category:Fan Fiction